diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daywithoutgames
Hi there, Daywithoutgames! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Rite of Passage (quest)! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Tephra (Talk) 18:26, February 25, 2012 Two Paladins with Holy Freeze The one with the highest level Holy Freeze will override the other. I was pretty sure, though, that if a Paladin's aura was stronger than Duriel's, it too would be overriden. Same with Uber Mephisto's Conviction aura and having a Paladin with a level 21 or more Conviction aura. Breywood (talk) 10:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Prefixes Affixes have a non-standard terminology wherein "clubs" includes all clubs, including spiked clubs. I have added a terminology section to the Prefix and Suffix articles. You also asked if the information was accurate in amulets providing +2 to skills. It is according to the Arreat Summit, note however, that only amulets with an item level of 90 can spawn with those affixes, meaning you are not going to be encountering one until you are in late Hell difficulty. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Alternate build names Your edit summary for adding Furious Furry to Fury Werewolf leaves me feeling suspicious. Is this a name for the build you have actually seen people other than you use? And I mean more than one person, not just someone making an offhand joke. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Seraph's Hymn You say you got this amulet in single player, but it is ladder-only according to the Arreat Summit. While I won't say the Arreat Summit is infallible, I will ask you to take a screen shot of your amulet and reaffirm your character is in fact an unmodified offline single player character as proof. If not, I will assume fault lies with you over the Arreat Summit. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind the above, "Ladder Only" is intended to include single player characters. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC)